Clutches are used in many vehicles and other machines to interruptibly transfer power between a power source (e.g., an engine) and an output member (e.g., a transmission shaft). Selective interruption of power transfer is achieved by engaging and disengaging the clutch. Most clutches include a stack of interleaved input plates (also referred to as steels) linked to the power source and output plates (also referred to as frictions) linked to the output member for better power transmission. In an engaged position of the clutch, all the input and output plates in the clutch stack are pressed together, resulting in transmission of torque from the power source to the output member. In a disengaged position, the force on input and output plates is released, which results in separation of input and output plates from each other. With the clutch disengaged, the input plates ideally rotate freely at the speed of the power source without transmitting torque to the output plates.
In reality, with the clutch disengaged, the freely rotating clutch plates start to vibrate or wobble along the clutch axis which results in full or partial contact between input and output plates. This phenomenon is known as clutch “flutter.” The contact between adjacent plates creates drag, which results in heat generation and spin losses affecting power transmission. The clutch flutter phenomenon also leads to the premature failure of clutch components.